Don't Ever Change
by She-Lay Lawliet
Summary: "sungjae janji hyung. sungjae tidak akan pernah berubah. sungjae akan selalu menjadi dongsaeng hyung bukan orang lain."/ Minjae. Iljae. BTOB.


**ANYEONG YEOROBEUN .. .. .. ?**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT**

 **NO FLAME| NO BASHING| PLEASE COMMENT**

 **.**

 **Title**

 **Don't Ever Change**

 **Lenght**

 **One Shot**

 **Rating**

 **T**

 **Genre**

 **Family, Drama, YAOI**

 **(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)**

 **Author**

 **Han April (SellyApril)**

 **Main Cast**

 **BTOB, Minjae**

 **Disclaimer**

 **THIS FANFICTION IS MINE !**

 **Warning**

 **A lot of typo, gaje, EYD ancur, garing, and mungkin membosankan.**

Yeeii hari ini aku update dua cerita. Aku harap kalian semua suka.

minhyuk dan sungjae mereka berdua adalah kakak beradik. meskipun bukan saudara kandung, mereka tetap akur.

appa minhyuk adalah seorang desainer, model, musisi yang sangat terkenal. sedangkan eomma sungjae adalah seorang wanita karir yang sukses. mereka berdua bertemu karena takdir cinta. dikarenakan mereka masih muda, mereka memutuskan untuk menikah setelah menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih cukup lama. didukung pula anak mereka yang menyetujui hubungan mereka.

keluarga mereka hidup tentram. yook sungjae yang pada awalnya ber'marga' yook, kini menggantinya dengan 'marga' lee.

usia sungjae dan minhyuk berbeda 5 tahun.

sungjae saat ini berusia 15 tahun. itu artinya minhyuk berusia 20 tahun.

sungjae masih bersekolah di sekolah menengah atas, dia masih kelas awal. sedangkan minhyuk, dia sudah kuliah dengan mengambil jurusan ekonomi.

minhyuk adalah hyung yang sangat sayang kepada sungjae.

minhyuk adalah orang yang akan menyelamatkan sungjae, ketika orang lain menyakitinya.

minhyuk adalah orang yang akan selalu memberikan perhatian besar hanya kepada sungjae.

sedangkan sungjae, dia sangat menyanyangi hyungnya begitu banyak.

. . . .

sungjae segera bangun saat ia mendengar alarm handphonenya berbunyi. pukul 6 pagi.

sungjae pun bergegas untuk menyiapkan semua keperluannya sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

pukul 6.15

sungjae turun dari kamarnya yang ada dilantai atas. saat turun menjalani tangga, sungjae mencium bau masakan yang sangat sedap.

saat sungjae sudah tiba di dapur ia melihat hyungnya sedang memasak. sungguh baunya sangat lezat.

sungjae pun menghampiri sang kakak, dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"kau sudah bangun sungie ?" minhyuk bertanya sambil menambahkan bumbu pada supnya.

sungjae melepaskan pelukannya dan berkata "nde hyung."

sungjae melangkah kearah meja makan, menaruh tas disampingnya dan mulai duduk manis menunggu hyungnya selesai membuat sarapan.

setelah sup yang dibuat minhyuk sudah matang. minhyuk membawa dan menaruh sup itu dimeja makan.

"cha cepat makan. nanti kau terlambat." minhyuk berucap sambil memberantak kan rambut dongsaengnya.

"yaa hyung berhenti melakukan itu." sungjae menepis tangan minhyuk dan merapikan rambutnya kembali.

"hahaha. oke. mianhae." minhyuk pun melanjutkan untuk membuat bekal makan siang untuk sungjae.

aktivitas sarapan pagi ini cukup hening. dan sungjae tidak suka kesunyian. dia pun mulai membuka suara bertanya "hyung tidak kuliah ? kogh hyung terlihat santai."

"hari ini aku masuk siang. hanya ada dua mata pelajaran."

"oohh"

minhyuk memasukkan kotak bekal makan siang kedalam tas sungjae. dan duduk di meja sebelah sungjae untuk sarapan.

"mau hyung jemput nanti ?" minhyuk bertanya sambil mengolesi rotinya dengan selai coklat.

"tidak perlu hyung. nanti sungjae akan pergi dengan ilhoon hyung."

minhyuk segera menghentikan acara makannya saat mendengar nama ilhoon disebut oleh dongsaengnya.

"kenapa kau masih berteman dengan namja itu sungjae ? bukankah hyung sudah melarang mu." minhyuk bertanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sungjae.

"hyung tenang saja. ilhoonie tidak akan melukai ku. dia sudah berjanji."

"tetap saja hyung tidak suka. sekarang hyung tanya, kau menuruti perintah hyung untuk menjauhinya atau memilih bersama dia dan hyung akan kembali ke apartemen hyung ?" pertanyaan minhyuk seketika membekukan diri sungjae.

dalam hati sungjae berkata 'jika aku memilih tetap pergi, siapa yang akan menemaniku. appa dan eomma kan masih harus tinggal di amerika selama dua bulan. tapi jika aku memutuskan tidak pergi. kasian ilhoon hyung, dia pasti kecewa.'

minhyuk terus menatap sungjae yang tidak mau berbicara sambil menundukkan kepala.

sudah hampir 5 menit sungjae berfikir. tapi dia tetap bingung mau menjawab apa.

sungjae segera sadar saat suara klakson bus penjemputnya berbunyi. dia harus segera berangkat, jika tidak ingin terlambat.

tetapi minhyuk mencegahnya "kau masih belum menyelesaikan sarapan mu. biarkan bus itu pergi." setelah mengatakan itu, minhyuk kembali memakan rotinya.

"tapi hyung . . ." ucapan sungjae terpotong dengan suara dingin minhyuk.

"aku akan mengantar mu." setelah berkata seperti itu, minhyuk kembali memakan rotinya tanpa berbicara kembali.

. . .

sungjae bersyukur dalam hati saat ia sudah sampai di sekolah. dia sudah tidak tahan bersama dengan hyungnya yang bersikap sangat dingin sejak sarapan tadi.

sebelum sungjae membuka pintu disampingnya, minhyuk berkata "hyung akan menjemputmu pukul 3."

"tapi hyung. . . ." lagi-lagi ucapan sungjae terpotong dengan perkataan minhyuk.

"jika kau tetap pergi, maka hyung juga akan pergi. tapi jika kau menurut kepada hyung, hyung akan tinggal. fikirkan hal itu."

setelah mengatakan itu, minhyuk tersenyum kepada sungjae.

"selamat belajar namdongsaeng,"

sungjae hanya membalas ucapan minhyuk dengan anggukan.

setelah sungjae keluar dari mobil. minhyuk menjalankan mobil itu melewati sungjae yang masih berdiri menatap kepergian sang kakak.

. . .

sungjae sudah memutuskan bahwa ia akan menuruti sang kakak. sungjae benar-benar bingung saat ini. dia tidak tahu harus memberikan alasan apa kepada ilhoon.

sungjae berjalan ke atap sekolah. ilhoon sudah pasti ada disana. karena atap sekolah adalah tempat favorit ilhoon di sekolah ini.

jung ilhoon dia adalah anak yang sangat nakal di sekolah. sudah tidak terhitung lagi semua kenakalannya. tapi bagi sungjae, ilhoon melakukan itu semua hanya untuk mencari perhatian.

kedua orang tua ilhoon sudah lama meninggal, saat itu usia ilhoon baru 10 tahun. saat itulah ilhoon dirawat oleh sang kakek.

orang tua ilhoon sangatlah kaya. itu membuat ilhoon tidak perlu susah memikirkan masa depannya.

ilhoon lebih tua 1 tahun dari sungjae. awal pertemuan sungjae dan ilhoon hanyalah sebuah kesalah pahaman. tetapi mereka berdua mampu berteman dengan baik. sungjae sangat mengerti bagaiman sikap ilhoon. dia selalu bisa menjadi pelengkap semua kekurangan ilhoon.

hanya sungjae seorang yang selalu bisa menenangkan ilhoon. semua sahabat awalnya tidak menyukai kedekatan sungjae dengan ilhoon. tetapi melihat perubahan yang dialami ilhoon, mereka mendukung sungjae untuk merubah perilaku ilhoon.

sungjae perlahan membuka pintu untuk menuju keatap. tebakan sungjae tepat. ilhoon sedang duduk sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus menerpa rambut pirangnya.

sungjae berjalan mendekati ilhoon dan duduk disampingnya. sungjae melihat ilhoon memakai earphone, itu berarti ilhoon tidak mengetahui kedatangannya.

perlahan sungjae menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu ilhoon.

ilhoon segera tersadar dari tidur santainya dan memandang kesamping.

ilhoon tersenyum saat melihat orang yang menyandarkan kepalanya itu adalah sungjae.

"kenapa kau kesini ?" ilhoon bertanya sambil melepaskan salah satu earphone dan memberikannya kepada sungjae.

sungjae menerima earphone itu dan memakai di telinga kirinya. musik rnb, musik kesukaan ilhoon.

"aku ingin berbicara sesuatu kepada mu hyung."

ilhoon menolehkan kepalanya kearah sungjae dan berkata "pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat mu merasa bersalah kepada ku. benarkan ?"

sungjae hanya mengangguk kan kepalanya tanpa melihat ilhoon yang menatapnya.

"katakan saja" ilhoon kembali memandang lurus kedepan. melihat beberapa siswa yang sedang asyik bermain ditaman sekolah.

"mianhae hyung. sungjae tidak bisa pergi bersama hyung nanti."

"waeyo ? hyung mu pasti melarang mu lagi kan."

sungjae hanya diam tidak berani berbicara bahkan menatap ilhoon.

"gwencana. aku akan pergi sendiri."

"mianhae hyung."

"sudahlah lupakan."

ilhoon bangkit dari duduknya, membuat sungjae terkejut.

"aku harus pergi." ilhoon berjalan menuju pintu untuk pergi.

sungjae hanya mampu melihat kepergian ilhoon dengan perasaan bersalah. 'maafkan aku hyung.'

. . .

ilhoon sedang dalam keadaan emosi yang buruk saat ini. ucapan sungjae sudah membuat dia kecewa.

'kenapa dia selalu menuruti perkataan hyungnya ? tidak tau kah dia, aku butuh dia disamping ku.'

ilhoon terus berjalan. hingga dia tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan hoobaenya.

"mi.. mian sunbae. a.. a.. aku ti.. tidak sengaja." adik kelas itu terlihat sangat takut saat berhadapan dengan ilhoon.

"apa kau tidak punya mata hah ?" ilhoon membentak hoobaenya.

belum sempat hoobae itu berkata minta maaf lagi. ilhoon segera meninjunya tepat di hidungnya.

semua siswa yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa diam. mereka terlalu takut untuk membela anak malang itu.

"yaa ppali pergi mencari sungjae. anak ini bisa babak belur." ucap seorang namja yang satu angkatan dengan ilhoon.

segera tiga orang namja pergi mencari sungjae.

. . .

sungjae masih berada di atap. ilhoon lupa membwa mp3 playernya. saat tengah tenang mendengarkan musik milik ilhoon.

pintu segera terbuka dengan sangat kasar. membuat sungjae menolehkan kepalanya. seorang namja segera menghampiri sungjae.

"sungjae ppaliwa. ilhoon mengamuk."

"mwo ? dimana ?" sungjae segera bangkit dari duduknya dan namja itu pun menyeret tangan sungjae agar bergegas. sungjae segera meraih mp3 player ilhoon dan mengikuti namja itu dari belakang.

"kenapa ilhoon mengamuk ?" sungjae bertanya ditengah larinya.

"ada hoobae yang menabraknya."

"astaga" sungjae semakin melebarkan langkahnya bergegas menghentikan ilhoon.

. . .

"sun.. bae.. mianhae..." wajah hoobae itu begitu menyedihkan. penuh dengan lebam. hidung dan mulutnya terus mengeluarkan darah.

sungjae yang baru datang, segera menghampiri ilhoon sambil menahan tangan ilhoon yang terus meninju wajah anak malang itu.

"ilhoon hyung hentikan." sungjae berteriak berusaha membawa ilhoon pergi dari hoobae itu.

"lepaskan aku." ilhoon berteriak dan mendorong sungjae sangat kasar. hingga sungjae terjatuh kelantai.

membuat semua mata siswa terperangah heran. karena biasanya ilhoon tidak akan melakukan hal kasar kepada sungjae.

tanpa berkata ilhoon pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. semua siswa segera menepi memberikan jalan kepada ilhoon.

sungjae bangun sambil memegang pinggangnya yang sakit karena terhempas begitu keras kelantai.

"kau. pergilah ke ruang kesehatan. obati luka mu." setelah mengatakan itu sungjae meninggalkan hoobae itu bersama dengan siswa yang lain.

. . . 

sungjae tidak bisa menemukan ilhoon dimana pun. ilhoon pasti sangat marah kepadanya.

sungjae mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik beberapa nomer dan menyentuh icon call.

hanya ada suara nada tunggu dan diakhiri dengan suara operator.

sungjae mencoba menelfon ilhoon lagi. tapi tetap tidak diangkat.

"ilhoon kau dimana ? ppali angkat telfonnya." sungjae bergumam dan terus menyusuri tempat biasanya ilhoon berada.

tidak ada. sungjae pun menyerah, ia duduk disebuah bangku taman.

sungjae terus mencari ilhoon sampai bel masuk berbunyi. tetapi sungjae tidak perduli, dia membolos pelajaran demi ilhoon.

tanpa sepengetahuan sungjae. ilhoon terus mengawasinya dari jauh. dia tersenyum melihat sungjae yang mengkhawatirkannya.

'bodoh. dia bahkan rela membolos hanya untuk mencari ku.'

ilhoon tersenyum dan menghampiri sungjae. dia segera duduk disamping sungjae.

"hyung ?" sungjae terkejut.

"kemana saja kau ? kenapa tidak mengangkat panggilan ku ?" sungjae meyerbu ilhoon dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"hahaha tenanglah. aku hanya pergi sebentar. untuk menenangkan diri." ilhoon tertawa mendengar semua pertanyaan sungjae.

sungjae menggenggam tangan ilhoon, ilhoon hanya menolehkan kepalanya dengan tatapan bertanya 'ada apa ?'

"hyung pasti marah kepada ku kan karena aku tidak menepati janji ku."

"awalnya iya. tapi melihat mu mencari ku, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa marah lagi." ilhoon menjawab sambil memainkan tangan sungjae yang berada dalam genggamannya.

sungjae mengulurkan tangan kirinya, memberikan mp3 player milik ilhoon.

"kau lupa meninggalkan ini, itu lah kenapa aku mencari mu. jangan percaya diri terlalu banyak." sungjae mencari alasan agar ilhoon tidak tau bahwa tujuan utama mencarinya karena khawatir.

"hahahaha." ilhoon tertawa begitu keras, saat melihat sungjae berbohong kepadanya.

'bodoh. kau terlalu mudah untuk ditebak sungjae.'

"yaa kenapa kau tertawa. yaiissh." sungjae pun melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman ilhoon dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"kau merajuk eoh ?" sungjae tetap diam tanpa mau menoleh kearah ilhoon.

"aigoo berapa usia mu ? 15 kan ? tapi kau terlihat seperti anak usia 10 tahun." ilhoon terus menggoda sungjae. dan sungjae hanya diam.

"baiklah. mianhae ?" ilhoon kembali menggenggam tangan sungjae.

"untuk apa ?"

"karena telah mentertawakan mu, membanting mu ke lantai, dan sudah membuat mu khawatir."

"lain kali kalau hyung sedang marah. jangan membantingku kelantai, dinding atau apapun itu. gara-gara itu, pinggang ku sakit."

"jinjja ?" ilhoon segera menyentuh pinggang sungjae.

"awww." sungjae berteriak karena ilhoon menyentuh bagian pinggangnya yang sakit.

"mianhae. kkaja kita ke ruang kesehatan." ilhoon menarik tangan sungjae untuk bangkit tatapi sungjae menolak dan berbicara "sudahlah hyung. aku baik-baik saja."

"yaa bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu. hempasan ku tadi begitu keras. kkaja."

sungjae tetap menolak dan bersikeras untuk tetap duduk.

"shireo. aku tidak apa-apa."

"tapi sungjae. . ."

"tenanglah, besok juga pasti sudah tidak sakit lagi." sungjae bersikeras tetap pada pendiriannya.

ilhoon pun menyerah. dia sudah hafal sifat sungjae. keras kepala. ilhoon pun kembali duduk disamping sungjae.

"tapi jika besok masih sakit, kau harus bilang kepada ku oke ?"

sungjae hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. kembali ia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu ilhoon.

bagi sungjae, ilhoon seperti penjaga keduanya setelah hyungnya.

sungjae selalu merasa aman jika bersama ilhoon. walaupun tidak dipungkiri, terkadang ia takut ilhoon akan menyakitinya.

. . .

ini sudah jam 3 siang. saatnya seluruh siwa Cube High School untuk pulang. tetapi minhyuk masih ada beberapa urusan dengan dosennya.

minhyuk ditawarkan untuk mengikuti olimpiade akuntan. dan minhyuk menerimanya. jadilah dia harus mengurusi beberapa hal untuk olimpiadenya.

'aiissh, mianhae sungjae. hyung akan terlambat.' minhyuk begitu gelisah karena tidak bisa menepati janji kepada dongsaeng kesayangannya.

tiba-tiba minhyuk teringat dengan ilhoon. 'bagaimana jika sungjae tetap pergi dengan namja itu ?' minhyuk terus memfikirkan hal itu.

"minhyuk ssi bisa kah kau fokus ?" pertanyaan sang dosen membuyarkan semua lamunan minhyuk.

"mianhae sonsaenim." minhyuk kembali mencoba fokus dan berharap sungjae menunggunya dan tidak pergi dengan ilhoon.

. . .

sungjae segera keluar dari kelasnya saat mendengar bel pulang berbunyi. biasanya, hyungnya akan menjemputnya lebih awal. jadi dia buru-buru, karena tidak ingin sang kakak menunggu terlalu lama.

tetapi saat tiba didepan, sungjae kecewa. mobil hitam sport hyungnya tidak ada.

'apa hyung lupa kalau dia akan menjemputku ? ani, pasti dia masih dijalan. kau tidak boleh berfikiran negatif kepada hyung mu sungjae.'

sungjae pun menunggu minhyuk di gerbang sekolah.

. . .

ilhoon membatalkan rencananya untuk pergi mencari buku. karena percuma saja ia pergi, tapi tidak ada sungjae yang membantunya.

ilhoon memasuki halaman parkir. dia segera masuk kedalam mobil lamborghini putihnya.

saat akan melewati gerbang, ilhoon melihat sungjae.

ilhoon memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan sungjae.

"kau tidak pulang ? bukankah minhyuk menjemput mu." ilhoon bertanya sambil menyembulkan kepalanya keluar jendela.

"minhyuk hyung belum datang. mungkin dia terjebak macet."

"kenapa tidak kau telfon saja ?"

"handphone ku mati ilhoonie hyung." sungjae mempautkan bibirnya karena sebel.

"hahahha, masuklah. aku antar kau pulang."

"lalu minhyuk hyung bagaimana ?"

"soal minhyuk nanti biar aku yang jelaskan."

"yakin ?" sungjae bertanya sambil menunjuk wajah ilhoon, dan tersenyum menggoda.

"yaa cepat masuk. jangan buat aku memutuskan akan meninggalkan mu disini."

"baiklah" sungjae segera berjalan kearah samping dan membuka pintu mobil.

sungjae duduk disebelah kursi ilhoon.

ilhoon memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk sungjae. sungjae hanya tersenyum dan berkata "gomawo hyung."

. . .

minhyuk segera menepikan mobilnya didepan sekolah sungjae. dia bergegas turun dan mencari sungjae.

tetapi minhyuk tidak melihat sungjae dimana pun. ia pun bertanya kepada satpam yang berjaga di depan gerbang "permisi ahjussi. ahjussi lihat dongsaeng saya bernama sungjae ?"

ahjussi itu pun berfikir sejenak dan kemudian menjawab "ooh anak kelas satu berambut hitam dan memakai tas warna putih itu ne ?"

"nde ahjussi. ahjussi tau dimana dia sekarang ?"

"tadi dia pergi bersama temannya. tunggu siapa ya nama anak itu..." ahjussi itu berusaha mengingat nama seorang namja.

"entahlah aku lupa namanya. tapi dia punya julukan preman sekolah."

"ilhoon." minhyuk terkejut mendengar ucapannya sendiri dan fakta sungjae pulang dengan namja jahat itu.

"yaa itu dia namanya."

"baiklah terima kasih ahjussi. dan maaf mengganggu anda."

setelah berpamitan, minhyuk masuk kedalam mobilnya dan segera mengemudikan mobil itu keluar dari area sekolah.

'bodoh kau minhyuk. kenapa kau biarkan sungjae pergi dengan orang itu. kau benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan. bahkan untuk menjaga adik mu saja kau lalai.'

minhyuk terus memarahi dirinya. tanpa bisa menunggu, ia segera mempercepat laju mobilnya.

minhyuk berharap sungjae sudah pulang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

. . .

sungjae tetap menahan ilhoon untuk tidak segera pulang. dia terlalu takut berada di rumah sendirian.

karena ilhoon yang tidak tega. jadinya ia menemani sungjae sampai hyungnya pulang.

walaupun itu berarti ilhoon menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri. jika minhyuk tahu ia berada bersama sungjae. minhyuk akan marah besar. tapi bagaimanapun juga ilhoon tidak akan tega meninggalkan sungjae yang ketakutan.

"hyuung." panggil sungjae saat menuruni tangga setelah mengganti seragam sekolahnya.

"hmm." ilhoon hanya menjawab dengan deheman. ilhoon cukup terpesona saat melihat sungjae dengan baju santai dan celana pendek diatas lututnya sedikit. itu membuat sungjae terlihat sangat cute.

"kau mau minum apa ? akan aku buatkan." pertanyaan sungjae segera membuyarkan lamunan tak pantas ilhoon.

"terserah kau saja." ilhoon mencoba tenang dan tidak panik.

"oke tunggu sebentar akan aku buatkan." sungjae menjawab dan pergi kedapur.

sedangkan ilhoon hanya menatapnya dan menunggunya di ruang tv.

. . .

minhyuk memasuki halaman rumahnya. dan dia melihat mobil lamborghini putih. dia sangat tahu siapa pemilik lamborghini ini.

dia pun memarkir mobil tanpa memasukkannya kegarasi. dia segera membuka pintu mobil dan membanting pintu itu tertutup dengan bunyi cukup keras.

minhyuk segera membuka pintu rumah dan ia mendengar tawa sungjae. minhyuk segera berjalan keruang keluarga dengan menemukan sungjae tengah berada dibawah ilhoon yang terus menggelitiknya.

"hahahahahaha yaa haha hyung hentikan."

"tidak akan. hahaha ini hukuman karena sudah menjahili ku."

"hahaha mianhae hyung hahaha."

"yaa ilhoon menyingkir dari adik ku." bentakan minhyuk sukses menghentikan aktivitas ilhoon dan sungjae.

minhyuk segera menghampiri mereka. minhyuk menarik tangan sungjae agar menjauh dari ilhoon.

"sungjae pergi kekamar mu."

"tapi hyung..." ucapan sungjae terpotong dengan bentakkan minhyuk.

"sekarang."

sungjae pun menatap ilhoon. tatapan menanyakan 'apa yang harus aku lakukan ?'

ilhoon hanya mengangguk kan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada sungjae.

"sungjae" minhyuk berbicara dengan nada membentak tapi memaksa sungjae cepat pergi.

sungjae pun tanpa banyak bicara, segera berlari kearah lantai atas.

sesampainya di kamar, sungjae berdo'a semoga ilhoon tidak dibunuh oleh minhyuk.

. . .

setelah memastikan sungjae sudah berada dikamar. minhyuk mulai bertanya dengan nada tidak sukanya.

"sudah berapa kali aku bilang. jauhi adik ku ?"

"sebenarnya apa salah ku pada mu hyung ? kenapa kau begitu membenci ku." ucapan ilhoon pun tak kalah dingin.

"jangan panggil aku hyung. hanya sungjae yang boleh memanggilku hyung."

"baiklah jika memang begitu, aku tidak apa-apa. tapi apa kesalahan ku tidak boleh berteman dengan sungjae ?" ilhoon bertanya kembali.

"jawabannya sangat singkat. karena aku tidak ingin sungjae terluka, terkontaminasi atas semua sifat mu. ditambah aku sangat membenci mu."

ilhoon hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban minhyuk.

"tapi meskipun begitu, aku tidak akan menjauhi sungjae. aku pamit." ilhoon segera menyambar tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan minhyuk yang berusaha menahan amarahnya.

. . .

sungjae tidak berani untuk keluar dari kamar. ia takut hyungnya akan marah lagi. jadi ia menetap dikamarnya sambil mengerjakan segala tugas sekolahnya.

sedangkan minhyuk, dia berada di kamar juga saat ini. tetapi dalam kondisi mengenaskan.

kamarnya sangat berantakan. terlihat selimut yang berada dilantai. buku-buku yang berserakan tidak karuan. dan gorden yang sobek.

minhyuk begitu marah dengan ilhoon. ketika minhyuk mengeluarkan amarahnya, inilah yang terjadi. menghancurkan barang yang dia lihat.

minhyuk begitu overprotektif jika sudah menyangkut sungjae. dia mengenal bagaimana watak ilhoon. ilhoon adalah orang jahat menurut minhyuk.

itu lah sebabnya minhyuk sangat membenci ilhoon. dia terlalu takut sungjae berubah seperti ilhoon.

minhyuk keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kamar sungjae.

minhyuk mengetuk perlahan pintu kayu yang menjadi pembatas kamar sungjae dengan luar.

"masuk pintunya tidak dikunci." setelah mendengar persetujuan dari dongsaeng, minhyuk membuka pintu.

minhyuk melihat sungjae sedang berada di depan meja belajar. dia menghampiri sang adik.

minhyuk mengelus pelan kepala sungjae. sungjae hanya menghadap minyuk dengan tatapan 'ada apa hyung ?'.

minhyuk hanya diam dan tiba-tiba berkata "kau tau aku sangat menyayangi mu sungjae. hyung minta, apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah berubah. hyung tidak ingin kau menjadi orang lain." dan tiba-tiba minhyuk memeluk sungjae.

sungjae hanya diam dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"sungjae janji hyung. sungjae tidak akan pernah berubah. sungjae akan selalu menjadi dongsaeng hyung bukan orang lain."

"gomawo sungjae. hyung benar-benar senang mempunyai adik seperti mu."

. . .

Please Review reader-nim.


End file.
